pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin (TTG)
Richard "Dick" Grayson, commonly known as Robin, is the former protégé of Batman, leader of the Teen Titans, and one of the five main protagonists of Teen Titans Go!. Desperate to lead the best superhero team ever, his perfectionism and obsessive controlling have made him quite unstable at times. History Although Robin originally kept his dorky Silver Age costume, his four teammates took the liberty to make him look cooler in "Flashback". Robin's new suit consists of a Kevlar-lined red shirt that sports his "R" logo. Instead his traditional speedo, he now wears green skin-tight pants, along with metal-tipped boots. Around his waist, Robin has a utility belt full of gadgets, stocked with everything from grapple guns to smoke bombs. His green gloves cover his slightly embarrassing baby hands, and he wears a black and yellow cape. Rarely if ever are Robin's eyes seen; he keeps them hidden behind his mysterious mask. To finish off his look, Robin spikes his black hair, slathering lavish amount of hair gel into it every morning. Despite Robin's rad appearance, the other Titans constantly make fun of him for his short stature. Appearance Although Robin originally kept his dorky Silver Age costume, his four teammates took the liberty to make him look cooler in "Flashback". Robin's new suit consists of a Kevlar-lined red shirt that sports his "R" logo. Instead his traditional speedo, he now wears green skin-tight pants, along with metal-tipped boots. Around his waist, Robin has a utility belt full of gadgets, stocked with everything from grapple guns to smoke bombs. His green gloves cover his slightly embarrassing baby hands, and he wears a black and yellow cape. Rarely if ever are Robin's eyes seen; he keeps them hidden behind his mysterious mask. To finish off his look, Robin spikes his black hair, slathering lavish amount of hair gel into it every morning. Despite Robin's rad appearance, the other Titans constantly make fun of him for his short stature. Personality For Robin, anything less than perfection is absolutely unacceptable, and so his far-from-flawless team is constantly putting him on edge. Despite his authoritarian leadership, the Titans often disregard Robin's orders, exasperating him to the max. His worst fear is losing control, and that's exactly what happened when Beast Boy briefly hijacked the team in "Gorilla". Every iota of power is lustfully coveted by Robin. Not only does Robin live on the border of insanity—he often crosses over, traveling deep into crazy land whenever he doesn't get his way. In "Yearbook Madness" for example, Robin plummeted into instability and multiple personality disorder just because his picture was barely featured in the yearbook. In addition, his hopeless crush on Starfire has lead to many despicable deeds, such as when he crushed Speedy's head out of jealousy in the comic "Bored of the Dance". While Robin's harsh discipline and abuse are usually counterproductive, overall he's a well-intentioned individual. No one has dedication to fight for justice quite as much as Robin, making him a very well-qualified leader of the Teen Titans. Role in the Series (Coming soon...) See Also Robin Category:Characters Category:Heroes